1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk-storing disk device wherein multiple disks are stored within a casing, and the disks are selected and driven.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-63017 (hereafter referred to as “known document”) discloses a disk changer wherein multiple supporting members are stored within a casing. Disks inserted from an insertion opening in the casing are each held by supporting members. Provided within the casing is a supporting member selecting mechanism for selecting one of the multiple supporting members and spreading a spacing between the selected supporting member and another supporting member adjacent thereto.
With the disk changer described in the above known document, a driving unit having a turntable on a tip thereof is provided within the casing. The driving unit turns on a supporting axis, serving as a pivot, situated at the base thereof, and turns from a position away from a perimeter of a disk supported by a supporting member and toward an interior of the casing. The driving unit enters the space between the selected supporting member and the supporting member situated below, and the disk held by the selected supporting member is clamped to the turntable.
In the above described disk changer, when loading a new disk to a supporting member, one of the multiple supporting members is selected, and a disk inserted from an insertion opening of the casing is supplied to the selected supporting member. With arrangements where the disk inserted at the insertion opening is supplied to the supporting member by a transporting roller, the portion of the disk that is farther inside of the casing than the position of the transporting roller may deviate vertically. Accordingly there are cases where the disk cannot be supplied to the supporting member in a sure manner.